Lo que jamás regresara
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Tai nos narra que esta deprimido por los cambios que han pasado en su vida, pero alguien le ayudara a salir de ellos, bueno eso espera..., esto contiene Yaoi, asi que no entres si no te gusta!


Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei y eso!  
  
Que tal, sip sip lo se, escribiendo nuevos fics, mientras que tengo una gran lista pendientes u_uU, pero que le puedo hacer, se me vino la idea y si no lo escribía jamás me iba a dejar en paz.  
  
Bueno pues espero que les guste el fic, y no me hace falta repetirlo, pero lo haré, esto contiene Yaoi, así que no aceptaré ninguna critica negativa respecto al tema del Yaoi, solo lo digo por si las dudas y a alguien cabecita se le ocurre ignorar la advertencia y luego se anda quejando.  
  
Bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo, espero y les guste!  
  
  
Lo que jamás regresara  
  
  
Todos piensan que esto es lo mejor que me ah pasado!, pero y que hay de lo que yo pienso??, quisiera poder regresar el tiempo, poder volver a soñar con este futuro y poder cambiar lo que sucede, pero lo podría hacer?, eso ya no importa por que aun que por mas que lo desee, por mas que cierre los ojos y pida despertar, nada pasara, nada!!!!!, por que esta es la verdad, no un sueño, no un maldito sueño del cual deseo despertar, es mas ni sueño, es una pesadilla!!!!!!, por favor que alguien me despierte, alguien!!!  
  
Toso se me hace tan monótono en la universidad, es verdad lo que me habían dicho, la universidad no es lo mismo, es otro mundo y créanme, de haber sabido que era así, jamás hubiera entrado...eso lo podría hacer?, no, creo que es algo inevitable, tal vez... otra carrera, algo que realmente me gustara y apasionará... pero...., ya es tarde, ahora debo probar si puedo, solo espero poder aguantar, todo esto esta mal sin ellos, como los extraño.  
  
Ya siquiera veo a mis amigos, ya no tengo tiempo como antes, antes.... todo estaba bien, todos siempre nos veíamos y habamos, aun que sea una vez al día, pero ahora...ahora ya han pasado varias semanas y ni rastro de ellos!!!!!!, ahora me eh quedado solo, yo solo y mi alma.  
  
Quisiera llorar y gritarle al mundo lo que siento, poder decirle al mundo que todo esto esta mal!!!!!!, que acaso no lo ven??, solo pónganse a ver mejor!!, descubran que todo esta mal, que ya nada es lo mismo, que lo bueno esta en el pasado!!!, en ese pasado que jamás regresara por mas que lo desee con todas mis fuerzas!!!!!!!  
  
Solo me queda esperar al siguiente día, y al siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta que la vida se apiade de mi y de por finalizada mi existencia, solo así podré olvidar...olvidar lo que una ves yo soñé...olvidar lo que yo quería ser, olvidar el como yo pensaba que seria...olvidar el pasado que me encierra...olvidar solo olvidar y descansar. Eso es lo que mas deseo en la vida.  
  
Vaya creo que por fin ah regresado mi hermana, ella casi nunca esta en casa, ahora con la universidad esta de arriba para abajo, la universidad y TK es todo lo que le interesa... solo eso.  
  
Kari me ah dicho que mañana veremos a los chicos, vaya algo bueno ah pasado, creo que todo empieza a brillar y tal vez algo bueno salga de todo esto, solo eso espero....  
  
La mire como se encerraba en el cuarto, es obvio que se va a dormir, debe de estar muy cansada, quien no... la universidad es muy cansada..., no es una cosa de juego como en la preparatoria...esos si que eran buenos tiempos.  
  
Empecé a recordar lo que hacíamos mientras una sonrisita se apoderaba de mis labios, recordar a veces resulta doloroso.. pero también muy agradable. Sentí como mis ojos se serraban, mañana no hay clases, así que podré descansar un par de horas mas y luego veré a los chicos... solo espero que seamos siendo amigos.  
  
Vaya ya es algo tarde, debo bañarme e irme con los chicos, TK paso por Kari, así que ni hablar otra vez me iré solo... la verdad es que ya me impuse, así que mejor ni pienso en eso.  
  
Estaba apunto de llegar, la verdad estaba nervioso, 'seriamos aun amigos?', esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza, la gente suele cambiar con el tiempo, saben?....solo espero que si, por que... por que ellos son lo único que me quedan de bueno en la vida.  
  
"Hola", salude a los demás, todos se ven muy diferentes, conforme platicamos me doy cuenta que todos los demás han crecido, han madurado y yo....yo....yo solo me eh quedado encerrado en el pasado, y deseo que algún día regrese...pero eso jamás pasara!!!!!  
  
Maldición los observo a todos detalladamente mientras que hablan, puedo ver que todos lucen diferente, hasta yo, ya no soy el mismo, pero la diferencia entre ellos y yo, es que yo aun vivo de mi pasado, y solo así eh logrado sobrevivir, de un pasado que por mas que lo desee, que lo suplique, jamás regresara!!!!! jamás!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se ríen de un comentario y yo solo embozo una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa hueca y sin sentido, no se ni por que lo hago, desde hace mucho que no siento afición a reírme como antes, cuando una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro no la siento, solo siento hueco, siento que algo me falta.  
  
Todos me miran extrañados, me preguntan que por que no tengo la sonrisa de antes?, "como quieren que sea el de antes??!!!!!!", les grite sin darme cuenta y todos se quedaron asombrados, y con una mirada de preocupación, "que te pasa Tai?" me pregunta mi mejor amigo Matt", "nada es solo que el Tai de antes ya no existe, se murió en el pasado", respondí un tanto enojado y triste, me di la media vuelta y baje la vista, no podía hablar, temía que si hablaba todos se dieran cuanta de que yo aun sigo viviendo de lo que una ves fue nuestro pasado, mientras que ellos han madurado.... y me han dejado solo, como siempre lo eh estado desde hace tiempo. solo...  
  
"Nada, es solo que...", respondí un tanto cabizbajo, "sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea Tai, somos amigos", me dijo Matt con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que antes me ayudaba, pero ahora, ahora es diferente, ahora ya nada es lo mismo, ya nada será como fue, "ya te dije que nada", le respondí un tanto seco, pero no me importo, la verdad es que ya nada me importa, ya nada tiene algún sentido para mi, así que me dirigí afuera, solo quería marcharme, quería estar solo, no quería recordarlos, el dolor ya me era suficiente como para aguantar mas.  
  
"Tai por favor espera, dime que te pasa?", me pregunto Matt, no me había percatado de que me había seguido, no se como no me lo imagine si el Matt de antes siempre me ayudaba, pero ahora no era el Matt de antes, ahora era el nuevo Matt, el Matt de la actualidad, mientras que yo.....yo ya no sabía lo que era, solo quería estar solo y olvidar, olvidar que existo.  
  
"Ya te dije que nada", le respondí un poco molesto y seguí caminado, la verdad no quería que me viera así, me sentía sin animo y sin ánimos de seguir en esta vida.  
  
"Tai a mi no me engañas, se que te pasa algo", me respondió mientras me detenía agarrando me el brazo.  
  
"Y tu como sabes que me pasa algo?, le interrogue, la verdad es que si Matt no me dejaba ir no se lo que iba a pasar, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y le diría como me sentía, pero el no me soltó, solo me acerco a el y me abrazo, asiéndome sentir tranquilo, me abrazo con fuerza para no dejarme ir y mientras que mi cabeza se recargaba en su pecho no aguante mas y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, el no me dijo nada, solo me siguió abrazando mientras mis lagrimas no cesaban, y seguían saliendo sin detenerse y yo le abrace mas fuerte, para que no me soltara, para que no se fuera y me dejara, para no estar nuevamente solo.  
  
Después de que mis lagrimas cesaran, no me solté, solo quería sentir que estaba con alguien, sentir que aun que sea a alguien le importaba.  
  
El me separo de su pecho y me hizo que le mirara a los ojos, mientras que me sostenía la cara con ambas manos, luego seco con delicadeza el camino por donde habían pasado todas mis lagrimas y luego me miro fijamente a los ojos. No puede evitar mirarlo, sus ojos eran tan profundos, y hacia que me perdiera en ellos, asiéndome olvidar mis problemas, haciéndome olvidar que existo, haciendo que mi mas deseado sueño se cumpliera, el poder olvidar aun que sea un momento...  
  
"Que es lo que sucede?", me pregunto un tanto preocupado sin dejarme de mirar, "sabes que puedes confiar en mi", me volvió a decir, pero yo solo desvié la mirada, sus preguntas me habían hecho regresar a la cruda realidad.  
  
"Lo se, pero esto es algo que no entenderías", le respondí con la voz baja, "como entenderlo si no me lo has dicho", me respondió con una pequeña sonrisita mientras me tomaba de la barbilla y hacia que le volviera a mirar a los ojos.  
  
Le mire profundamente, pero después de darme cuenta quien estaba enfrente mío, de darme cuenta que no era el chico de 14 o 15 años que era antes, de saber que ante mi estaba el Matt de 16 o 17 años, eso fue un duro golpe que me hizo reaccionar y me solté de el, dándole la espalda, baje la mirada, ya no podía contenerlo mas, ya no podía seguir en esta situación guardándolo todo.  
  
"Es que todo esta mal", le respondí por fin, era ahora o nunca para decir lo que sentía, "a que te refieres?", me pregunto sin entender a lo que me refería, "que no lo ves?, todo!, desde hace tiempo todo esta mal, todo por lo que me interesaba esta en mi pasado, nada de ahora me importa, solo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes", respondí y solo sentí una mano que se posaba en mi hombro.  
  
"Sabes que nada volverá a ser como antes Tai, tu no eres de esos que se quedan viviendo del pasado", me respondió, la verdad sus palabras eran muy dolientes pero ciertas, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirme así, "lo se, pero no puedo evitar extrañarlo, es de lo que vivo, sabes?, nada de esto me interesa", le respondí mientras me soltaba de su brazo, no quería lastima, no quería que me tuvieran lastima por que me aferraba a algo que jamás regresaría.  
  
"Tai ... te entiendo", fue la respuesta del el, y yo solo me voltee sorprendido, jamás pensé que el también se sintiera así.  
  
"Yo también pensaba como tu, creo que aun no lo supero del todo, pero trato de olvidarlo, trato de pensar que algún día lo olvidare y podré disfrutar aun que sea un día", me respondió con una sonrisa melancólica mientras veía al piso.  
  
"Y como vives?", le pregunte aun sorprendido de su respuesta.  
  
"Aun no lo se, tengo la esperanza que todo cambie algún día", me respondió con melancolía mientras encogía sus hombros.  
  
Me acerque a el y lo abrace, no se por que, pero lo sentí necesario, lo abrace para que no se fuera y sentí que el también me abrazaba.  
  
Me sentía bien a su lado, me sentía seguro, el me hacia olvidar.  
  
"Déjame ayudarte", me susurro, mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza, creo que para que yo no me fuera, pero jamás me iba a ir, por que me sentía muy bien a su lado... podía olvidar.  
  
No se por que me separe de el, lo mire fijamente y lo tome de la cara con ambas manos, no deje de mirarle, en sus ojos vi dolor, vi ese dolor que yo sentía y me di cuenta que el me comprendía sabía perfectamente como me sentía.  
  
Deslice mis manos por su rostro y baje por su cuello posando mis manos en sus hombros y lo acerque a mi, sentía como su respiración se apresuraba mientras que yo estaba cada ves mas cerca, sentía mi corazón latir muy aprisa y mi respiración también se hacia cada vez mas rápida, aun no sabia por que lo hacia, pero me lo dictaba mi corazón, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba besarlo.  
  
Sentí como mis labios se unían lentamente a los de el y el me correspondía.  
  
Sentía una sensación de paz, realmente me sentía bien a su lado, no recordaba que existía, no recordaba lo que pensaba, solo en mi mente estaba el, solo el y nadie mas.  
  
El me abrazo con mas fuerza acercándome mas a el y profundizando aquel beso, me sentía importante en ese momento y sabía que el también se sentía así, los dos nos ayudaríamos a olvidar... olvidar que existimos.  
  
Nos separamos un par de centímetros, para poder respirar, mientras nuestras frentes seguían unidas, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y estoy seguro que como a mí, a el también le latía rápidamente el corazón, lo podía oír, también lo sentía.  
  
Pude notar un sonrojo en las mejillas de el, y sentía arder las mías, la verdad jamás me imagine que mi mejor amigo, Yamato Ishida me hiciera sentirme de esta manera tan especial.  
  
"Juntos saldremos adelante, y jamás estaremos solos", me dijo en un susurro Matt, mientras que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.  
  
Lo mire a los ojos, veía un brillo especial en ellos, el tenia esperanza... y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo me sentí realmente feliz, feliz a su lado, feliz con el, feliz de que ya no volveré a estar solo.  
  
El paso su mano por mi mejilla delicadamente, limpiando una lagrima?, vaya no me di cuenta, era una lagrima de felicidad?, si estoy seguro, por que el me sonrió y luego me dio otro beso, un beso cálido lleno de lo que me hacia falta, lleno de amor.  
  
Oí unos aplausos después de ese beso, el y yo volteamos hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido, eran los demás!, nos habían visto, el y yo al darnos cuenta de que teníamos las manos unidas nos soltamos rápidamente y bajamos la cabeza, los dos estábamos muy sonrojados, mientras que los demás nos miraban con una cara de picardía y felicidad.  
  
"Vaya yo creo que hacen una linda pareja", expreso TK muy feliz y su novia Kari asintió también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Matt y yo cada vez nos poníamos mas rojos, mientras los demás hacían comentarios y luego se empezaban a reír al vernos ahí a los dos sin movernos.  
  
Después de un tiempo, los dos articulamos una que otra palabra, después de tantas preguntas, sobre todo por parte de Sora y de Mimi, vaya si que esas dos estaban muy emocionadas.  
  
Paso el tiempo mientras seguíamos hablando hasta que ya era de mañana y nadie de nosotros se había dado cuenta, hasta que el sol empezó a salir.  
  
Nos despedimos y prometimos vernos siempre ese día en esa cafetería, sin falta y poder charlar de todo, desde los recuerdos hasta lo actual...  
  
Ahora voy abrazado de Matt, el me rodea con su brazo por mis hombros, mientras que yo le rodeo la cintura, la verdad no temo que nos vean así, solo me importa sentirme bien, se que mañana todo será diferente, pero espero que todo eso pase rápido por que con el me siento muy bien.  
  
"En que piensas?", me pregunta mientras me mira con curiosidad.  
  
"En el mañana", le respondo un tanto serio.  
  
"Querrás decir en nuestro mañana?", me corrigió con una sonrisita y yo solo asentí, eso era cierto, ahora era nuestro mañana, por que ahora siempre estaríamos juntos.  
  
Seguimos caminando bajo la luz del sol de la mañana, solo caminábamos, y caminábamos, aun no queríamos llegar a casa, pero tampoco planeábamos un mañana, solo viviríamos en presente, aun no podíamos aceptar del todo muchos cambios, solo un plan hicimos, y era que yo me iría a vivir con el, solo eso, y nada mas, lo que pasara seria un suspenso para nosotros.  
  
Y así seguimos caminando bajo las sobras de los árboles y el juego de luces que se formaba gracias a los rayos del sol que lograban traspasar entre algunas hojas y nosotros caminando por esas mágicas luces, abrazados, sin pensar en nada mas que en nosotros.  
  
Solo espero que algún día me importe el futuro, como ahora el presente y lo que fue mi pasado, solo espero eso, por a horita solo estoy con el abrazándolo, y el también a mi.  
  
Pero les digo algo, aun tengo miedo...  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
Comentarios: que les pareció?, la verdad es que este fic lo empecé a escribir desde hace un par de días, la verdad lo que me inspiro fue el choque tan fuerte que me di con la carrera a la cual acabo de entrar, para ser franca creo que no la voy a hacer, Ingeniería no es algo que es muy simple y menos cuando solo la tomas como carrera secundaria como yo, es decir, no estoy segura de la carrera, además no pienso dedicarme a eso toda mi vida, me gusta mucho mas escribir o dibujar.  
  
Ustedes se preguntaran el por que me metí entonces?, pues por que como no me decidía, decidí esta, ya que aprenda lo que aprenda me servirá, pero ahora estoy en la duda, desde que inicie los propedéuticos no eh logrado adaptarme y si no me adapto desde el principio jamás lo logro U_U, algún consejo para una novata como yo en la universidad?, espero que alguien pueda aconsejarme, creo que aun soy una inmadura.  
  
Oye Cristina, asi es como te sentias?, solo espero que tu ya lo hayas superado lo de la universidad o le hayas dado alguna solucion.  
  
En fin, como se habrán dado cuenta, el final cambia algo, pues es que ustedes saben como soy yo y mis locas ideas, además el Taito lo puse ya que una amiga me lo pidió.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, por que la verdad a mi me gusto mucho.  
  
Bueno cualquier cosa manden un mail a r191s@hotmail.com o facilitence la vida y dejen un review! n_n  
  
Oyasuminasai 


End file.
